


Zollern

by angelovhb



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelovhb/pseuds/angelovhb
Summary: Angelo encompassed those who indulged in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> genießen

Patience is virtue, and you shall wait.


End file.
